Dignity
by ThatRomantic
Summary: Hermione and Ron have a fight and Hermione finds comfort in the arms of the Head Boy. Dramione. Suggestion of rape which some may find disturbing. One-Shot turn Two-Shot Complete
1. Respect

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

* * *

**Chapter 1: Respect**

"Leave! Now!" she screamed. They'd been rowing a lot recently Draco had noticed. It was hard not to notice; what with sharing the Head's quarters with her and him visiting. _Constantly_.

"Hermione, please, I just – I want – I do... but when are we. I want a fuck Hermione! There it's out!" 'Shit,' Draco couldn't help thinking, 'wrong move, and in 3, 2, 1...'

"I'm not something you use and discard Ronald! If you want a 'fuck' as you so politely put it you're going to have look elsewhere and that means we're finished. You aren't touching me! Ask Lavender, I know she'll be happy to oblige!" Thwack. "And stay out!" Draco sniggered as he saw the Weasel nursing his cheek, which already had a distinct red hand mark, and muttering to himself about having her whether she knew it or not.

Draco got in the shower and went to bed. He heard Granger do the same. As soon as his head hit the pillow and entered a light dreamless sleep. He woke with a start when he heard a scream come from the room across the hall, only for it to be muffled. He grabbed his wand from his bedside table and ran to her room in 30 seconds flat. As he burst in he saw Weasley butt naked straddling a struggling Granger who was laid on her front. After getting over the initial shock of seeing the Weasel's pale bum, he lifted his wand and bellowed: "Get off her you slimy, good for nothing, rapist weasel!" The red head turned, his face a picture of fear, but did not get off the shaking girl. Draco crossed the room to Weasley, grabbed his collar and flung him across the floor so that he was no longer on Granger. As soon as the red head hit the floor he pulled on his pyjama bottoms and bolted for the door. Draco then turned to the girl whose body was racking with tears.

"Thank you," she whimpered. He didn't respond. He didn't know how to. Instead he moved the cover her, seeing that she was bleeding where the slime ball had tried to enter her. She shifted. He looked up to see that her tearful eyes were pleading with him to stay with her. He nodded and moved to the chair beside her bed. She moved again; her sobs getting heavier and her tears becoming bigger and more regular. She reached out one hand helplessly to him. He took it and guided her to him. She winced a little from the pain she had been inflicted as she sat on his lap and curled up. Her crying was now making her whole body shake. He couldn't look at her. He needed to respect her dignity and if he looked at her in this state, she would lose all dignity. He just wrapped his arms around her protectively and rocked her gently, rubbing her back in an effort to sooth her. The sobs subsided but they remained in the embrace. He was too scared to let her go. He risked a look down at her.

"What kind of self respecting girl goes to bed without any knickers on?" She asked, fresh tears falling from her glassy eyes.

"One that wasn't expecting her boyfriend to sneak into her room and rape her from behind," he said calmly. He was going to kill Weasley for doing this!

"We aren't going out," she declared

"Good choice," he said. He looked into her honey coloured eyes with his steel ones. They were really rather pretty, despite being red and puffy from the tears. He looked up briefly to see that her frizzy hair was more matted and wild than he'd ever seen it. 'Why did he go with him in the first place?' he thought.

"I thought he would respect me," she said as if reading his mind. He cradled her as he took her back over to the bed. As he started to move away and leave her to sleep she tightened her grip on the front of his shirt, asking for him to stay. So he just sat on her bed, with her in his lap curled into his chest. She looked up at him just as he looked down at her and their gazes locked. She relaxed a little. Her balled fists were now flat against his chest but she didn't want him to leave. He could see that in her eyes. He then noticed that the gap had closed between their faces.

"No," he said moving away, anticipating what was about to happen, 'I can't, that makes me no better than him,' he thought.

"Kiss me," she whispered leaning in, "I want you to. I didn't want to kiss him." Did she somehow know what he was thinking? Before he could protest her lips were on his. Her sweet sugary lips that were slightly salty from her tears were moving against his. He responded to it gently, giving her chance to back away. Her hands started to move up his chest and round his neck. He pulled his arms tighter around her waist. The kiss deepened and intensified. He swiped his tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth slightly, just enough for their tongues to meet and enter each other's mouths.

Her hands were lightly grazing his back, running her index finger up and down his spine. He sighed with satisfaction and leaned closer to her. His own hands were stroking her shoulders and stomach through her nightdress. She whimpered and shifted slightly in a way that made him groan. He was careful not to touch her legs or breasts in case she withdrew. He didn't want that. She was too good and he didn't want her to stop. She moved her hands back round his shoulders and down the centre of his chest with the same feather light touch she had on his back. Her hands went past his chest, down his toned stomach, played around his belly button before heading further south. He gasped and his body responded to her hands reaching the edge of his trousers. She shifted her weight slightly, only to add to the effect she was having on him. He traced his fingers under her breasts but she didn't protest. He then stroked the outside of them and she moved her chest up, asking for more. He gently let his hands creep around her boobs and spread his fingers. He gently massaged them with caution and made patterns with his thumb. He was reluctant and didn't want to make her uncomfortable but when his palm grazed her nipple he could feel how taut it was and started to speed up slowly. She moaned against his lips and it sent shivers down his spine. Her thumbs were now running along the inside edge of the elastic on his pyjama bottoms. He groaned and with that one of her small delicate hands dipped inside his trousers and gently held him.

She broke from the kiss and looked down, shuffling slightly so that her position on his lap would not hinder her. She then started to stroke him in wonderment, using her fingertips just to feel his silky skin. This had a more devastating effect than if she were squeezing him and moving fast against him. It was painfully satisfying. Then she slowly wrapped her fingers around him and started to move her whole hand up and down his length. He growled at the pace and precision and thrust against her, encouraging her to pick the pace up. She complied, slowly. He started to groan louder and louder as he reached his peak. Choking back the yells of pleasure as they entered his throat, gurgling slightly. He was going to explode. She must have known and slightly slowed her pace while guiding his hand up the skirt of her nightdress.

He moved his hand further up her leg and as he reached where her legs meet he could feel the heat she was radiating. He looked intently into her eyes, asking permission before entering one finger into her. She gasped. He could feel that she was wet with anticipation and started to feel her, exploring. He entered a second finger and she gasped and bucked. "Oh God," she whispered. She was close to explosion herself and so once again started to move her hand faster along him. He matched her speed and felt her contract around his fingers and moan. They both yelled at the same time exploding in unison. "Draco!" She screamed and his breathing became ragged as he descended from his high.

They lay on her covers panting. He looked over at her and saw no regret on her face, just pure satisfaction.

"Just so you know," she said through her heavy breaths, "I didn't go that far with Ron." He would have gone rigid if he had and breath, instead he turned and looked at her, shock on his face.

"Why me then?" he asked,

"It was always going to be you," she stated "all our relationship is built on is sexual tension." His eyes widened and suddenly he realised she was right.

"Fuck me," he said to himself,

"Maybe next time," she said with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye.


	2. Honour

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters in this Fan Fiction

**A/N:** I wasn't going to write a second chapter but a few of you subscribed to the alerts and others of you wanted a second chapter, so here's the second and _final_ chapter. Also I'd like you to know that this is not HBP or DH compliant.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Honour**

The next day at breakfast was awkward to say the least. Harry didn't know what had happened the previous night and so couldn't quite understand why Ron wasn't quite looking Hermione in the eye anymore. He decided that they must have had a row, they always do, and they will get over it eventually. Hermione couldn't sit very comfortably due to the injuries Ron had inflicted on her. She also didn't really know how to handle the situation; she couldn't pretend that it was nothing, rape is not a matter to be taken lightly, but she didn't want to tell anyone or have Harry asking awkward questions. She had half a mind to go over to the Slytherin table and sit with Malfoy but again that would raise even more questions. Ron, she noticed, was only playing with the food rather than eating it, he wasn't looking her in the eye and he had a guilty face plastered to his features. 'Good,' she thought, 'and if he thinks we're getting back together after this he has another thing coming.'

She finished her breakfast and stood up to leave, telling the boys, or more specifically – Harry, that she was going to the library. It was a believable excuse and she did need to get a book out before classes started that day. As she stood her eyes met with a pair of steel grey on the table across the Great Hall, when he saw that she was leaving he got up too, made his excuses and followed her out the door.

"Granger!" she heard from behind her.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she replied.

"Two things. One is if the Weasel gives you grief... or tries to... y'know... just... let me know. Second is... well... erm... I... than-... last night was... erm... nice." The last word came out more as a question than a statement, she noticed, as if he didn't really know what the right word was. "Does Potter know about Weasley's... behaviour?"

"No. It would be too awkward. Thank you, by the way. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

* * *

The next few days continued to be awkward for the Golden Trio and Hermione often tried to avoid Ron as much as possible by going to the library and Head's common room to study. Harry had noticed this and often asked what had happened between his two best friends to make Hermione want to run off. Ron was still looking overly guilty and sorry for himself. Hermione noticed that Malfoy started to sit subtly closer to her in the classes they both shared with Ron and that he never seemed too far away around the school.

For this Hermione was eternally grateful because she didn't know when Ron's guilt would turn to anger. She started to talk more with her fellow Head in the common room, enjoying his company, and often she would subtly hint where she'd be studying the next day for him to be close at hand. The days she hated most where when she was in the library and Malfoy was out on the Quidditch pitch with his teammates. She would keep her wand close on those days or insist that Harry join her.

Around a month after the event happened, Ron caught up with Hermione when she was walking to the library.

"Hermione, wait!" he called, but she continued walking, "Hermione! We need to talk about this, about us, please?" she spun round to face him anger written across her face.

"What is there to talk about, we're finished Ron!"

"We can't let this affect our relationship. We were – are – so good together. We should at least be friends."

"Why would I want to be friends with you after what you did to me," she said raising her voice a little. Once she said this she saw Harry come out of Great Hall, looking over at them curiously.

"Oh, come on Hermione, I know you enjoyed it really," he said in a low sultry voice.

"Enjoyed it? _Enjoyed_ it?! What was there to enjoy?" she screamed Harry was making his way over to the scene now, "What part of a dick being shoved up my arse without my permission, in my sleep no less, would I enjoy?" Ron seemed taken aback by the crudeness of her words but soon grabbed her throat and shoved her into the nearest stone wall forcefully, Harry seemed to be running now but a different voice was what stopped Ron in his actions.

"Let her go," Malfoy snarled with his wand pointed at Ron's throat. Hermione was panting for breath when Ron dropped his hand and Draco moved in front of her. Harry was soon by her side helping her to stand and glaring at Ron.

"Malfoy, what are you," Ron paused and turned to Hermione giving her a deadly stare, "have you been cheating on me with _him_?" Hermione was shocked by these words of accusation. 'The nerve of that boy!'

"No," she said, although it came out slightly weaker than intended.

"I wouldn't go around making false accusations if I were you _Weasley_, especially considering what you have done, twice now it seems," the venom dripping from his words both scared Hermione and pleased her.

"It's not like you haven't done it before," Ron spat back. Draco's face lost its composure and flushed crimson with anger.

"Are you suggesting that I would attempt to _rape_ my own _girlfriend_ because I was too impatient to wait? I may be many things Weasley but I am not a low-life like you!" As his speech progressed Draco had backed Ron into the opposite wall and pinned him there with his wand. Harry, who had been next to Hermione and shaking with anger ran over to the scene, placed a hand on Draco's and lowered it.

"Come on, Malfoy. He's not worth getting into trouble for, let's just report him and have him punished justly." Draco's shoulders visibly relaxed when his hand was finally by his side and looked Harry in the eye.

"Alright, come on Weasel, you're coming with me to the Headmaster's office."

* * *

After reporting Ron to Dumbledore and explaining to Harry what had happened between Ron and Hermione four weeks previously, Hermione and Draco headed to their own common room whilst Harry headed to his. As soon as they were both through the portrait hole Hermione pulled Draco into an embrace.

"What's this for?" he asked as he returned the hug looking down at her long chocolate curls.

"Being there, again," she said pulling him tighter to her and looking up at him.

"It's no problem. I honestly don't see what you saw in that boy," he said looking into her honey coloured eyes.

"Neither do I now. Thank you though. I could get used to this y'know?"

"What?" he asked intrigued.

"You. Being my knight in shining armour," she smiled, "having you hold me, comfort me. It's nice. I like it." He smiled down at her.

"Me too," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa in front of the fire, "how are you feeling?" he asked once they were both sat comfortably with her head rested on his shoulder and his arm draped around hers.

"Alright, a little shaken but I'm glad you and Harry were there, I don't want to even imagine what he would have done if you hadn't been." Draco squeezed her shoulders gently and she shifted so that they were closer.

"I'll always be there for you, and so will Potter probably, but hopefully for different reasons."

"How so?" Hermione asked, looking up at him now locking their gaze.

"Well Potter only likes you as a friend, I hope, and I find you... interesting."

"Interesting?" she asked sceptically.

"Yeah, you're funny, smart, strong willed and really rather... beautiful." With the last word Draco blushed, Hermione did too but smiled at him.

"I find you 'interesting' too," she said and he smiled. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. He was shocked at first but when he looked down at her once she had pulled away he didn't want her lips to leave his. He enjoyed their sweetness and had been craving it since their first kiss. He leaned down and crashed his lips with hers with an indescribable passion, basking in the soft sweetness of her lips. She responded to his spicy lips just as fervently and shifted to have better access. In no time at all the kiss deepened and intensified and she was sat on his lap. Her arms were around his neck and her fingers were intertwined in his silky blonde hair. She shifted herself so that she was straddling him and he moaned into her mouth. She started to roll her hips against him and could immediately feel the effect she was having on him. She smirked and pulled away from the kiss, guiding his head to the crook of her neck.

He didn't need much encouragement and started to trail kisses up her neck to the tender spot behind her ear before making his way back down; nipping, kissing and licking a path down her to the tender spot where her neck met her shoulder, sucking harder at it making her moan and buck a little against him. He then kissed his way down her collar bone and reached for the top buttons of her pink silk blouse.

"Wait," she gasped, looking down into his lust filled eyes, "I want us to be together if we do this, not just the occasional fling; a proper couple." She paused before going on, "I didn't want you like that before but I do now. I need to know that you do too." He nodded,

"Yes, yes I do," he breathed. That was all she needed and started to grind against him again. He took that as a sign to continue his actions and continued to kiss her collarbone and undo her shirt. She whimpered as his fingertips lightly grazed her now bare torso. She tugged at the bottom of his tee shirt and whipped it over his head. She held him back for a moment just to marvel at his pale toned body. She smiled before starting to trace the lines of his muscles with her feather light touch, all the while grinding into his now extremely hard length. He sighed with satisfaction as she started to kiss his chest as well enjoying her undivided attention. She stopped her grinding and unwrapped herself still kissing his chest and slowly moving down his naked torso until she got to his jeans where she stopped to look up at him. She slowly started to unbutton them and pulled the zip down. She could see his black silk boxers were strained and quickly pulled both his jeans and his boxers to the floor. She was on her knees between his legs as he sat on the edge of the common room sofa in all his naked glory. 'He's divine,' she thought before continuing with her actions.

She started to kiss the inside of his left thigh with small tantalising kisses that left a trail of fire on his skin, making her way slowly to her destination. She made the same small lingering kisses up his hard length and stopped when she reached the head, where she started to open mouth kiss it. She slowly started to take him deeper and deeper in her mouth until she could not take him any further. She was in awe at his girth and length but did not let this hinder her devouring him. She worked him with her lips, bobbing her head up and down, creating a rhythm; when the rhythm started to increase she started to stroke his length with her tongue, teasing him all the more. It felt like ecstasy to him and knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. His breathing was becoming erratic and the only sounds he could make were groans of satisfaction. She took him deep into his mouth before withdrawing and trailing with her tongue, once she was almost fully withdrawn she took him again in the same manner.

"Hermione... I... Oh... God... Please... I'm going to... Ah;" and he screamed her name as he filled her mouth with his seed, which she swallowed willingly.

After recovering from the heights she'd sent him to, he looked down at her with misty eyes. She smiled seductively up at him before standing from her crouched position and kissing him deeply. Her mouth was hot and wet and he could taste himself on her lips. She was already on his lap and his hands were working up and down her naked back, sending shivers through her. His fingers lingered on the edge of her jeans and he started to slowly trail his fingers along it to the front where he unbuttoned and unzipped them slowly. His mouth left hers and started to move down her slender body. He gripped her hips and turned her so that she was laid on her back on the sofa. With a smooth motion he took her jeans and knickers off and moved his lips down her abdomen toward her entrance. He shifted so that he could have a better access and as he did so she parted her legs for him. With this he took no hesitation kissing her opening with the same fervour as he had the rest of her body. She was slick with anticipation which aroused him and made him want more. He licked the length of her tightness with a strong tongue before plunging it inside her. She gasped with pleasure and urged him to continue by lifting her hips off the sofa. She felt with every stroke of his tongue that she was on another world. Her breathing became more rapid and more intense as she neared the edge. With one final stroke of his tongue she was sent to heights that she never thought imaginable. He lapped her every drop of her juices up, revelling in their taste before crawling up her body again to kiss her. She was still recovering from the sensations running through her body but understood his intent as soon as his lips touched hers.

"Not here. Bedroom," she said and without question or breaking the kiss he scooped her up and took her to his private quarters. He placed her in the middle of the bed and stepped back to look at her. She squirmed under the scrutiny and with anticipation of what was to come.

"You're beautiful," he said before he crawled onto the bed with her; taking her mouth again. There was a question in his eyes, asking permission for it to go further. In response she simply ground her hips against his. She opened her legs as he poised himself at her opening, rubbing it gently with his head. He knew she had not done this before and wanted to be as gentle as he could,

"This will hurt," he said.

"I trust you," she whispered.

"Look at me; no matter how much it hurts, look at me," he said before sliding gently into her. He looked deep within her eyes before claiming her. She squealed in pain when he broke through her barrier but she never looked away from him. A tear fell from her eye and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. He waited for her to adjust to his size before pulling out and plunging himself back in again. He captured her lips to stifle her scream of pain. The pain soon changed to pleasure and she started to slowly move with his slow pace. She met him thrust for thrust revelling in the feel of him inside her. The pace started to increase slowly and she hooked one leg around his hip. He took her in deeper, harder thrusts feeling her wetness around him. Suddenly he hit her directly in the most sensitive part of her core and she called out in pleasure. Their breaths became shallower and both started to come closer to a release. With more determined strokes from him, she started to contract around him milking him of his warm liquid.

Spent, he collapsed and pulled out of her. As they descended from the intensity they had both experienced he moved a curl from her sweaty forehead and kissed it.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the window, waking her up. As her eyes fluttered open she saw Draco sleeping soundly next to her. She smiled at how peaceful he looked and kissed his bare chest before rising from the bed to have a shower.

Before entering their shared bathroom she looked back at the naked man on the bed. She couldn't help asking herself what came next. With that thought echoing in her mind she turned to the bathroom and went through the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Well... there it is. Took forever to write and I don't like the ending that much but hey!


End file.
